Embodiments of the present invention relate to crane systems, and more particularly, to a crane system and an associated method for installation and/or repair of a wind turbine.
Wind turbines are used to convert kinetic energy of wind into electrical power. The wind turbine includes a substantially large sized rotor (i.e., wheel) coupled to a nacelle disposed on top end of a tower. The nacelle includes a generator for producing electrical power from a rotary energy produced by the rotor. Typically, installation and/or repair of such wind turbines requires at least one large sized crane system. Such a large sized crane system may need to be robust enough for reaching and lifting heavy loads to considerable heights while installing and/or repairing the wind turbine. The wind turbine may generally extend several meters above ground level or sea level. Typically, such large sized crane systems are scarce and expensive to mobilize at a wind turbine site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and enhanced crane system and an associated method for operating such a crane system for installation and/or repair of a wind turbine.